the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Noace
Ronald Noace (c. 1982 - 2012) was a male police officer and mutant who served the police and survived the majority of the First NoHead War. He wielded a sword. Biography Early life Ronald was born in Sonora, Mexico to Wyatt and Jen Noace. Against Jen’s will, Wyatt surrendered the child to the police when Ronald was just over three years of age. This action resulted in Jen leaving Wyatt. Life as a Police Officer Ronald first faced serious combat as the apprentice of officer Nate Senn around 1983. During his early training at the Old Police Station, Ronald demonstrated a talent for being able to sense mutantry in others and was encouraged to pursue a course that would have landed him in the Police Acquisition Division. When he completed his training, Ronald was offered a position within the Division, which took young mutants to the police station, but he refused to do so because part of him was uncomfortable with taking children from their parents. Noace came to be one of what many police referred to as the “Old Guard”, police considered likely to be put on the High Council. Noace, however, never attained that status. Occasionally, he would encounter Annabeth while on break. He teased her while they were together, despite actually liking her. First NoHead War Shortly before the First Police Purge, Ronald went on the first of many missions to Durango, Mexico, a state not far from his birthplace Sonora. He sought to bring down the crime lord Kash Gamulan. Instead, Gamulan became a police informant and developed something of a friendship with Ronald. He would infiltrate this Mexican state many more times over the course of the First NoHead War, fatefully returning there in 1994 to fight alongside Commander Schmid hours before the cessation of the First NoHead War and prior to the execution of the police. Ronald witnessed the death of his former mentor Nate Senn as well as his first apprentice. Despite this, he survived thanks to his powers, and fled with Sheriff Bladepoint and the others. His second apprentice was killed in the Battle of Tennessee in 1999. Ronald was part of the forest strike team at the Battle of the Second NoHead Base in 2006. Ronald fought in the Battle of Tamaulipas alongside the 22nd Air Combat Wing, including the government commandos of Ion Team. He earned the respect of Captain Calhoun through the course of battling NoHead enemies in various campaigns together. Ronald Noace was one of six police officers who participated in the Battle of Minnesota in 2008. In the midst of the battle, Noace saved Captain Calhoun’s life while they were performing reconnaissance of a key hospital that was housing a targeted shield generator. Calhoun later returned the favor by deliberately misdirecting an ambush per Commander Schmid’s orders that would have otherwise killed officers Ronald Noace, Bree Clara, and apprentice Olena Selby, thus sparing them from the initial onslaught of recently-appointed NoHead Recruit Annabeth and her battalion of F-7 robot soldiers. Noace did not recognize Annabeth due to her change in appearance and completely changed attire. By the time the First NoHead War ended, Ronald had lost his faith in the High Council and in mutantry itself. This owed to the deaths of both of his apprentices. A sarcastic and bitter man, his connection to the Light side became weak, and he struggled to use even elementary powers, getting by on experience and skill alone. Mission to Kansas The trio deliberately allowed themselves to be captured by the NoHeads when they were disguised as police mercenaries. However, they encountered Annabeth before they could leave Nebraska. In a duel instigated by Bale Caberra, Annabeth revealed her overwhelming strength for the first time, as she brought Caberra to her knees before decapitating her. Fortunately for Noace and Selby, Annabeth was distracted, and they managed to escape NoHead custody due to Noace’s telekinetically clipping the head off of an unsuspecting robot soldier. With assistance and a fair amount of deception by Kash Gamulan, the police managed to escape Nebraska aboard a CloakShape fighter. They eventually rendezvoused with the High Dancer, captained by Noace’s biological mother, Jen Noace. Noace decided to give up the police way and join up with the smuggler crew under his mother, discarding a sword and his use of his powers in exchange for a gun and his wits. Noace tried to help the crew deliver Senator Finn Zame from Texas to Hawaii as their first smuggling job together. However, Zame was slain by Annabeth, who also injured Jen with her saber throw. Despite trying to embrace a new life and hide out, Noace’s true nature could not be forever denied, especially in the process of watching Olena Selby naively falling into Mr. Crooked NoHead’s traps before his eyes. During a point at Annabeth’s mission to Kansas, Noace suddenly re-engaged himself as a police officer and mutant, shortly after Annabeth had landed on the scene via her Meta-class G-5k shuttle, destroying native warriors and anything else in her path. Specifically, just prior to Noace’s arrival, Annabeth had dispatched defending officers Sigmond Forte and Ingrid Kula by beheading them simultaneously in one sweep, critically injured apprentice Kleng Ann and Agricultural Corps members Jabez Lou and Nabirye Porf, and shortly engaged Olena Selby afterwards. Death Intrepidly, Ronald Noace suddenly intervened on the scene, calling to his hand Forte’s sword from the balcony floor and decapitating Commander Abalan right in front of Annabeth, challenging the NoHead Recruit to a duel. By doing so he allowed the Dancer crew and the younger police to escape. The fateful duel against Annabeth ended in Noace being dealt mortal injuries from telekinetically charged wood planks, despite some ingenious defensive and offensive tactics and insights during the battle, and only after Annabeth telekinetically hurled objects at Noace from all directions, which quickly overwhelmed Noace’s defenses. However, the Dark Lord did not kill him outright, but rather decided to revel in telling the dying officer of the truth behind the fact that she was indeed the girl he used to mock at school, as well as the NoHeads’ mission to rebuild themselves from under the police. This, she believed, was the final insult to the dying police officer, letting him know how utterly the police would be destroyed from within. However, Ronald still died happy, sarcastically thanking Annabeth for putting him out of his misery. In the moments before his death, he recalled a vision he had experienced which, although superficially predicting the circumstances of his death, in fact was a foretelling of the circumstances of the final fall of the NoHead Recruits at the Fourth NoHead Base, and the redemption of his killer. Post-mortem Shortly after the battle, Mr. Stupid NoHead ordered his Grand Vizier Mackenzie to cover up the reasons for the officers’ death. Mackenzie complied her first official record to fabricate the polices’ reasons for death. Noace’s report stated that the police officer was executed for repeatedly disrupting police recruitment efforts in Kansas. Personality and traits Ronald Noace was known for having a rather pessimistic personality, possibly because he lost two apprentices during the First NoHead War. He also had a tendency to be sarcastic at times. Despite his sarcastic, bitter and pessimistic nature, Noace’s heart was in the right place and he sacrificed his life to help the other officers escape from Annabeth. He also had a strong spirit and drive, something which even Annabeth respected (going so far to say that she would find an apprentice with the same spirit Noace had). Noace was very close friends with Calhoun. He also cared a great deal about Olena Selby, even though she was not his apprentice, and was determined not to allow her to die, as his last two apprentices had. Noace was also fond of Bree Clara and felt sorrow when she was killed. Powers and abilities Ronald Noace was well trained in sword combat, being able to hold his own against Annabeth for a lengthy period of time, even though he was wielding an unfamiliar weapon. He managed to land two blows on the NoHead Recruit before being defeated. It should be noted that Annabeth defeated him not through sword prowess, but through superior command of the Dark side. As time went on, Noace’s power became weak and he struggled to use even simple powers, getting by on experience and skill alone. Gradually his mutantry returned and when he faced Annabeth for the final time, Olena Selby knew he was a mutant once more. Just before he died, Noace had a vision of the future, foreseeing the end of the NoHead Purge which would take place a few years later. Etymology Ronald is the Scottish form of the Scandinavian name Ragnvald, which was derived from the Old Norse Ragnvaldr, composed of the elements ragn, "advice", and valdr, "ruler". It is a cognate of the name Reginald, which is derived from the Germanic form of the name, Raginwald, meaning "the prince's counsellor". All these names carry the meaning of a person who acts as a trusted advisor to a person in power, much as Ron acted as a friend and confidant to Abalan.Behind the Name: Ronald Deriving from Arthurian legend, "Ron" is the name of Arthur's lance in Geoffrey of Monmouth's History of the Kings of Britain. Ron is short for Rhongomyniad, which means "striker spear" in Welsh. Appearances * Notes and references Category:Males Category:Noace family Category:Police officers Category:Police dropouts Category:Normal weight individuals Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:2012 deaths Category:Mexican individuals